The use of augmented reality (AR) continues to grow as systems that are capable of providing an augmented reality experience become more prevalent. AR typically involves augmenting, or enhancing, a real-world environment with computer-generated objects. This can be accomplished, for instance, by capturing information (e.g., a wire mesh or video feed) of the real-world environment and utilizing this information to add computer-generated imagery to the real-world environment. The computer-generated imagery can then be displayed to a user of the augmented reality system either in conjunction with a live video feed of the real-world environment or overlaid over the real-world environment via a transparent display component. The computer-generated imagery is often accompanied by sounds that complement the computer-generated imagery. The accompanying sounds can influence the acoustic experience of the user, in particular within an AR experience. However, sounds from the real-world environment do not comport with the computer-generated imagery. Because the sounds from the real-world environment do not comport with what is being perceived by the user in the AR experience, the sounds from the real-world environment can seem out of place and distract the user from the AR experience.